VIXX HERO
by GaemGyu92
Summary: VIXX-HERO adalah sebuah kelompok berisikan manusia biasa yang dibentuk untuk menemukan sebuah benda misterius bernama Obyt, yang tengah diincar oleh mahluk-mahluk jahat untuk berbagai macam tujuan termasuk menghancurkan bumi. Jika Obyt sampai ditemukan oleh para mahluk jahat maka kehidupan dibumi akan berakhir. Berhasilkah mereka?


**VIXX-HERO #Prolog**

 **Title: VIXX-HERO**

 **Author: jtw**

 **Genre: Fantasy-friendship-sci!fic-lil!bit!action (maybe)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Cast: all vixx members with many guest and OC**

 **A/n: ini ff hasil bisikan wangsit yang saya dapat saat mimpi di siang bolong. karena authornya agak bobrok jadi ya ceritanya absurd kaya yg nulis. pertama kali bikin genre yg ada sci-fic nya jadi hampura kalo ngacapruk(?). sekali lagi maafkan ya. lagipula saya baru kambek setelah lama terjangkit WB jadi ya mohon maklum kan. *ngomong naon sih saya***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Cast Intro~**

 **1\. Cha Hakyeon**

Pria manis berumur 26th dengan pribadi ceria dan senyum cerah bak sinar Mentari pagi. Memiliki postur tubuh yang ramping nan bohay seperti wanita(?). Bekerja di sebuah sekolah seni sebagai guru tari. Ia pemilik yin dan yang. Humm yang tak bisa berkelahi. Namun ia bisa menyembuhkan luka dan rasa sakit.

"Jika aku terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, aky ingin menjadi Hakyeon agar punya badan yang Bagus."—Cian.

.

.

 **2\. Jung Taekwoon**

Anonim dari Hakyeon (?) maksudnya memang berada berada satu line dengan Hakyeom tapi sifatnya bertolak belakang. Ia terkenal memiliki aura dingin, minim ekspresi dan hemat bicara. Anak bungsu sekaligus Putra lelaki satu-satunya dari pemilik Jung Corp yang kini telah menjadi pewaris. Paling dekat dengan Cian diantara para humm, karena dia adalah humm pertama yang ditemukan oleh Cian dan masuk vixxhome. Ia bahkan menganggap Cian sebagai adik perempuannya (?). Ia bisa mengeluarkan sinar sejenis laser dari kedua telunjuknya yang mampu membuat lawannya terbakar dan menjadi debu dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

 **3\. Lee Jaehwan**

Pria kelebihan aegyo berumur 24th. Seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal dan kini tengah digandrungi para remaja terutama pada gadis. Ia bisa mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kristal dari telapak tangannya yang dapat membuat lawannya hancur lebur.

.

.

 **4\. Kim Wonshik**

Pria berusia 23th dengan tubuh yang begitu kekar. Seorang disc jockey tetap disebuah club malam paling elit di kota Seoul yang masih mengenyam status mahasiswa semester akhir. Ia paling pandai berkelahi diantara para humm. Tubuhnya kuat saat dipukuli dan tak bisa merasa sakit. Ia memang bisa terluka dan berdarah namun lukanya akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

 **5\. Lee Hongbin**

Pria berdimple seusia Wonshik yang secara tak sadar berada satu universitas dengannya. Tengah magang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan bisa mengendalikan 4musim untuk menghancurkan lawan hanya dengan mengarahkan tangan ke udara. Sesuai apa yang diucapkannya musim akan muncul dan bekerja dengan sendirinya.

.

.

 **6\. Han Sanghyuk**

Seorang pelajar SMA tingkat akhir di salah satu sekolah swasta berusia 18th. Berotak jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Ahli dalam menciptakan virus komputer, menhack akses jaringan dalam bentuk apapun, dan menyadap informasi hanya dengan memainkan smartphonenya. Dia juga ahli dalam membuat perangkat keras. Ia yang menciptakan berbagai macam senjata untuk digunakan para humm.

.

.

 **7\. Cian**

Sesosok mahluk mungil nan cempreng terdeteksi bergender wanita yang ntah muncul darimana(?) -_- . Sejenis cyborg berbentuk chibi imut-imut dalam anime(?) Berukuran tabung gas elpiji 3kg -_- Memiliki sayap kecil karena dia mahluk terbang. Kendaraannya mirip kinderjoy dengan ukuran yang kebih besar (bayangkan saja sendiri -_-). Meski bentuknya absurd tapi dia serba bisa hanya dengan menjentikkan jari sambil menatap atau berucap. Ia adalah mahluk yang mendapat misi untuk menemukan para hum m dan mempersatukannya, kemudian menjadikannya VIXX-HERO. (sumpahinisayanulisnomor7sambilngakakterbahak-bahak)

8\. Cast lain akan bermunculan dengan sendirinya. Jadi nantikan saja cerita sesungguhnya lol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Beberapa Istilah~

1\. Humm: human, orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan masuk vixxhome.

2\. Vixxhome: sejenis markas. Tempat tinggal Cian dan 'kantor'nya. Juga tempat berkumpul para humm sekaligus asrama bagi mereka saat tak ingin dirumah.

3\. Rovixx: sejenis benda mirip smartwatch yang dipakai para humm untuk saling berkomunikasi dan mengeluarkan senjata.

4\. Obyt: sebuah benda misterius yang harus didapatkan oleh VIXX-HERO untuk menyelamatkan bumi.

5\. istilah lain akan menyusul wkwkwk *gampared/?*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Summary

VIXX-HERO adalah sebuah kelompok berisikan manusia biasa yang dibentuk untuk menemukan sebuah benda misterius bernama Obyt, yang tengah diincar oleh mahluk-mahluk jahat untuk berbagai macam tujuan termasuk menghancurkan bumi. Jika Obyt sampai ditemukan oleh para mahluk jahat maka kehidupan dibumi akan berakhir. Berhasilkah mereka?

"Setelah berabad-abad lamanya, akhirnya aku menemukan kalian semua, wahai para humm."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha. Naon ieu? Gajelas banget weh /ngacak2 tanah sawah/?.g

Kalo ini ff banyak yg minat, saya segera Kasih chap 1 dah. Jadi, gimana? Layak nga jd cerita?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okeh, saya balik utk post FF nya si jtw yg entah gimana menjelma jadi makin bobrok/? (becanda beb/?)

Apakah ada yang berminat? Kalo ada, jtw bakalan bikin chap 1 nya segera kkkk

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~~~~~

N-NNYEONGGGGG~~~~


End file.
